The Bean Brigade: Bat Him Out of the Park
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Using the Sands of Time, the Brigade travels to the past Gotham City to recruit two new criminals. Will Batman and Batg...er, Batwoman be a match for these futuristic foes?
1. This plan's been Jacked!

The Bean Brigade #2 

"Bat Him Out of the Park"

In their hollowed out mountain base, the members of the evil team, known only as "the Bean Brigade", waited to receive the next assignment from their boss. To break the tension, Motor Ed decided to engage one of his teammates in meaningful conversation.

"So...yer a ghost, right?" Ed asked Ember.

"Wow, you do have a brain" Ember replied, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Yeah, and its' pretty big too" Ed said proudly, not catching the insult "anyway, if your a ghost, how'd ya die, seriously?"

"I don't want to talk about" Ember said, not bothering to look at him.

"'Kay, that's cool" Ed said, "sweet axe by the way."

"Thanks" Ember replied, "you play?"

"I play a mean air guitar" Ed said, "Yaaaaaaah! Whadda think, seriously?"

Before Ember could offer her reply, the armored form of Hannibal Bean entered the room.

"Sorry ta keep y'all waiting" he said, "but I had to obtain the information necessary for this plan."

"So what do you want us to do this time?" Ottoman asked, "send us into a military camp so the soldiers can shoot at us?"

"I realize many of you are still a little peeved about yer last assignment" Bean said, "but I assure you this one will be much easier."

He tossed a manila envelope on the long table, and two photos spilled out. One was of a large man with huge metal gloves. The other featured a shorter, thinner man with a cybernetic left arm.

"This is Temblor & Gearhead" Bean explained "two lesser known foes of that caped clown the Batman. Unfortunately, they're far too old, or worse, now to be of any use ta me. Which is where the Sands of Time come in."

Bean grabbed the hourglass like Wu from off the table, "ya see, this little item here allows ya to travel back, or forward in time, to any year ya wish. You are gonna go to Gotham City in the past, exactly three years after Batman came into existence. Locate these two criminals and bring them back here."

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Control Freak said, "you're telling me you want us to go back in time to get these two criminals, but a much younger and inexperienced Batman will be there too?"

"That's about the gist of it, yes" Bean replied.

The acne-ridden adversary rubbed his hands "ooh, this is too good to pass up!" he exclaimed with delight. "If I kill Batman in the past, then Robin will cease to exist. And no Robin means no Teen Titans. And no Titans means I can terrorize Jump City at my leisure!" he said, chuckling evilly.

"Hate ta burst yer bubble" Bean said, "but I'd prefer it if ya didn't attract any attention to yerselves. And that means staying clear of the Batman. You get in, get the crooks, and get out, understand?"

"Yes sir" a dejected Control Freak added.

"Very good, now then, let us…"

"Wow, this secret hideout rocks!"

Bean raised himself to full height to see who had interrupted his speech. It was someone he was hoping he would never see again.

"Jack Spicer?" he asked, the disappointment evident in his voice, "how in the heck did you get here?"

"Hannibal Roy Bean?" an excited Jack exclaimed, "they didn't tell me you were leading this group. Hey, how could you assemble a group without me? I mean, its' not like I'm hard to reach or anything…"

"May I ask what the heck yer doing here?" Bean asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Oh yeah" Jack added, "I met your pals here when they were attacking the monks, and hooked 'em up with some Wu. So when they fled, I figured I'd follow 'em ya know, and find out if they needed any of my valuable expertise. So…" Jack suddenly got down on his knees "can I join you please? Oh please oh please let me join you!"

"Quit yer whining ya little toad" Bean said, "I suppose ya do have yer uses. Very well, I'll let ya join, but first ya have to go through an initiation test."

"No problem, I can handle any test" Jack said, springing up quickly "Um, this isn't gonna involve my underwear on a flagpole, is it?"

"No, nothing like that" Bean replied "yer gonna accompany the rest of the team here on their next mission. If they tell me ya did a good job, yer in, simple as that."

"Is that all?" Jack asked, "pfft, I can do that standing on my head. So, what's the mission?"

"Traveling back in time to recruit some criminals" Herring explained.

"Neat" Jack said, "let me just get my Jack Bots together and we can go."

After waiting for Jack to call in his robots, Slipstream took the Sands of Time off the table.

"So…how do you work this thing?" he asked.

"Gimme that!" Jack yelled, snatching it from his hands "amateur. Sands of Time!" And with a flash of light, the Bean Brigade disappeared.

Uh-oh, they're off to cause problems in the past! And that might not be good for anyone's future! In the next chapter, the Brigade attacks the Gotham police headquarters in their search for their newest members.


	2. Shakedown at GCPD

Gotham City, sometime in the past… 

With another flash of light, the collection of calamitous criminals arrived at their intended destination.

"So this is Gotham City" Control Freak said, "looks pretty depressing to me."

"Well, it is the past" Herring added.

"Good point" Control Freak replied, "but enough of that now! We have a job to do and criminals to locate."

"And where exactly should we start looking dude?" Ed asked, "it's not like we can just, go around asking people where the criminals are located, seriously."

"Why don't we try the local jail?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea, only one problem" Ember responded, "we don't know where it is!"

"We don't, but I think I know where we can find out" Control Freak said, rubbing his hands in maniacal glee.

Gotham City Police Station, later that night… 

Detective Ellen Yin sat at her desk, slowly drinking her cup of coffee. Things had been a lot easier in Gotham since the police started working hand in hand with the Batman. Still, she hadn't seen any action in over 2 weeks. Plus, the Batman hadn't contacted her since the whole incident with Commissioner Gordon. From reports she had heard, he had gotten himself a new sidekick, some kind of "Batgirl", the papers were calling her.

_I understand the Batman's need to take on a sidekick _Yin thought to herself, _it's good to have another costumed person watch your back. But I've always kind of viewed myself as the Batman's partner, and he hasn't talked to me since I helped him take down those three criminals. Still, now that he's working with the police, there may be a chance for me to see him again yet. _

Suddenly, a thunderous explosion roused Yin from her thoughts. "That can't be good," she said; instantly, she grabbed her firearm and cautiously made her way to the main corridor.

She craned her head around the wall, and was surprised by what she saw. Standing there, was collection of bizarre looking villains. Of course, the city had its' fair share of oddball characters, but these ones were odd even by Gotham standards.

"Didn't I tell you my Jack Bots could handle the police? Didn't I?" a smug Jack asked the others "don't forget to put that in your report to Hannibal Bean."

"Just take it easy Spicer" Control Freak said, "you'll get your positive review if you can help us find the other criminals."

"There must be a computer around here somewhere" Ottoman said, "it may contain the information we seek."

"All right then, problem solved" Jack said, "I'm a master at hacking into files. Heck, I was using the Internet when I was five."

"Do you ever shut up?" Ember asked.

Jack didn't have time to deliver a snappy retort, as a number of Gotham's finest piled into the room, weapons drawn.

"Freeze!" one of them said "I don't know who you are, but you're all under arrest. Now put your hands on your heads!"

"I've got a better idea, dipwad" Ember said, "why don't you chill out!"

Ember strummed her guitar, causing a wave of power to knock back the cops. Seizing advantage of the momentary distraction, Slipstream blasted a small tornado at the cops. The Ottoman also chipped in, animating the assorted desks and chairs to attack their owners.

_I don't know who these guys are, but we're going to need serious backup to stop 'em _Yin thought, _I just need to get to the Bat-signal. _

Certain that she was unnoticed by the assorted villains, Yin made a run for the stairs to the roof of the station. If she could activate the signal, then she could summon Batman.

"Hey, that cop's doing something!" Jack's voice shouted.

Yin knew that meant she had been discovered, but she only accelerated her gait. Suddenly, a wheeled chair came out of nowhere, and headed straight for her. She attempted to jump over it, but missed and fell to the ground. The chair then fell down atop her, pinning her to the floor. Seconds later, she found herself looking up at the ugly mugs of the intruders.

"You won't get away with this!" Yin said, "even if you do take out the whole police force, the Batman will stop you!"

All the villains merely laughed. "No way dudette" Ed said, "we're totally ready to handle that pointy-eared freak, seriously."

"But now, we must attend to the business at hand" said the Ottoman, placing one of her legs on the chair, "we need some information. And if you plan to leave here alive, you'll give it to us."


	3. Jailbreak

Arkham Asylum 

Beyond a pair of large iron gates with its' name emblazoned atop it, sat Arkham Asylum. It was here that Gotham's most despicable and violent criminals were sent, in hopes that the crack psychiatric team could rehabilitate them. So far, that hadn't happened. The asylum bore a striking resemblance to a Gothic style mansion, perhaps intended to ward off those who thought about intruding. But it wasn't going to stop the Bean Brigade from carrying out their mission.

"That's the prison?" Jack asked, "it looks like the Addams Family house."

After interrogating detective Yin about Arkham, the villains hijacked some cars and made their way to the prison. Jack was in one car, along with the Ottoman, & Control Freak. Piled into the other car were Slipstream, Motor Ed, & the Herring. Ember, being a ghost, preferred to fly there.

"Um, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this" Jack said, obviously terrified, "whatta say we forget this whole deal and do something less scary? I brought Mad Libs."

"What's the matter Jack, scared?" Ember asked, pressing her face up against the window of the car.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack screamed "don't do that!"

"If you're too scared to come in, we understand" Control Freak said, "we only require a handful of us for this job anyway."

"I'm not scared!" Jack shouted defensively, "but, you guys are coming in right?"

"Okay, so who's going?" Control Freak asked.

"I think myself, Slipstream, Ember, Jack, & you should be sufficient" the Ottoman said.

"Hey, what about me man?" Ed asked, "how come I don't get to be in on the big prison break?"

"Sorry Ed, but your particular skills aren't required here" Control Freak explained, "you and the Herring stay in the car, and keep an eye on our little 'guest'."

He glanced towards the backseat of the other car. There lay detective Yin, securely bound and gagged. She struggled against her own handcuffs, which held her hands securely behind her back. But it was no use, she was a prisoner, and would remain one until further notice.

"I still don't see why you dudes get all the fun, seriously" Ed said.

"Keep the motor running, this shouldn't take long" Control Freak said, leading the brigade towards the prison.

After watching his teammates leave, Ed turned to the man in the passenger seat. "So dude, why the fish outfit, seriously?" he asked.

"There's actually a funny story behind that" Herring said, "it all started about two years ago…"

From the backseat Yin groaned, as she continued to struggle against her bonds.

"Hello Arkham Asylum! Are you ready to rock?" Ember had shouted, seconds after knocking through the doors with a blast from her guitar.

Naturally, that just brought forth a plethora of guards, which was exactly what the Brigade had hoped for.

"You wanna take care of them Slipstream?" Control Freak asked.

"My pleasure" the portly metahuman replied, a devious grin crossing his lips. "Time for you coppers to get blown away" he said, chuckling as he produced a small whirlwind.

Its' powerful force was enough to disorient the cops, allowing the rest of the Brigade to rush into the next room.

"Hey you, stop!" came the voice of a guard who spotted them.

He barely had time to pull free his sidearm before an animated chair, courtesy of the Ottoman, tripped him up.

"Where are these guys we're looking for anyway?" Ember asked.

"If the information I got off the net is correct, there should be holding cells one floor up" Control Freak responded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ottoman asked, "let's go."

The man known only as Temblor sat in his cell, completely unaware of the chaos that was going on below him. He wished that he still had his gauntlets; with them it would be no problem for him to escape. But his thoughts of regaining his metal gloves were broken by the sounds of commotion from outside.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" he asked, craning his head to try and see out of the tiny cell window.

All he saw was one of the guards go flying by. "Looks like a jailbreak" he mused "today might get better after all."

Just then, the door to his cell blew open. Standing in the doorway was a young pale faced girl, dressed like she was some kind of punk rockstar.

"You Temblor?" she asked, her voice deadly serious.

"Depends, who wants to know?" Temblor asked.

"Look, I'm busting you out of here, that's all you need to know" Ember replied.

"Good point" Temblor added, "but we need to pick up my personal effects first."

"No problem" Ember replied.

At that moment, the sounds of the Brigade's attacks had carried to virtually the whole prison. All of the inmates heard the disturbance and hoped it would supply them with an opportunity to escape.

"Wak, this could be the chance I need to get out of this place" Penguin said excitedly.

Peering through the window on his cell, he noticed a portly kid in a coat, and a woman with a bizarre costume running down the hall.

"Hey you!" he shouted, "get me out of here! I'll pay you!"

But the villains ignored him and headed a few cells down. The portly kid used what looked like a remote on the cell door, and after a few minutes of unheard discussion, they fled with the villain Penguin knew only as Gearhead.

"Wak! Hey, where are you going?" Penguin asked, "come on! I'm a way better villain than that guy!"

Control Freak & the Ottoman led their guest towards the end of the hall, where Slipstream waited for them.

"Any guards?" Control Freak asked.

"What do you think?" Slipstream asked.

"Good, all we need to do now is get Gearhead's personal effects and we're out of here" Control Freak responded.

"…And that's pretty much the whole story" Herring said, finishing up his tale.

"I gotta tell you dude, you have some problems, seriously" Ed replied.

Herring ignored him, "so what's your deal?" he asked.

"Well dude, it all started at some big-time scientific company…" Ed began.

"Move it!" came Control Freak's voice from the outside.

"Dude, I was talking here" Ed complained before opening the door.

Slipstream got into the car, followed by a mysterious man with a robot arm and black & yellow costume.

"Who's the new dude?" Ed asked.

"Outta the way, I'm driving" Gearhead replied.

"No way bro, I do the driving around here, seriously!" Ed shouted back.

But Gearhead merely shoved him aside and plugged his arm into the dashboard. Instantly, the car converted into an armored yellow vehicle

"You wanna escape fast don't you?" he asked; the villains shook their heads "then let's rock."

And the yellow car zoomed away from Arkham, probably totaling 100 miles per hour.

"This is Vicky Vale, live from the sight of Arkham Asylum."

The news of the escape had spread fast and Gotham's top newscaster, the beautiful redheaded Vale, had been assigned to cover it. And at the moment, the late-breaking story was being watched by one of Gotham's most influential citizens.

"Nearly a half-hour ago, a band of bizarre, incredibly powerful villains broke into the prison and released two of its' inmates."

Pictures of Temblor & Gearhead flashed on the screen as she finished her sentence.

"Both men are considered extremely dangerous, and citizens have been urged to avoid them at all costs…" The man shut off his TV, having heard more than enough.

"It doesn't make any sense Alfred," the man said to his butler "why would they go through all this trouble to break into Arkham and only free two lesser known criminals?"

"I'm not sure sir" Alfred replied, "I'd be more worried about these other criminals. If they possess the kind of powers that the news is saying…"

"Then the Batman is in for a rough night" Bruce replied.

Uh-oh, Batman knows the Brigade is there, and that's not good for anyone. In the next part, the villains decide to take the fight to him.


	4. Setting the Bat trap

Bruce Wayne wasn't the only one watching the news, however. In their temporary HQ inside an old warehouse, several members of the Bean Brigade were also tuning in.

"Hey dudes, this chick on TV is talking about us, seriously" Ed said.

"Yeah, we're famous!" Herring added.

Most of the group chose to ignore the news, most notably Control Freak, who approached the two newcomers.

"Everything working okay for you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Look, thanks for breaking me out, but what's the catch?" Temblor asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't do it out of the goodness of your hearts" Gearhead added.

"All right, we'll get down to business" Control Freak said, "we have a proposition for you. One that I think you'll find to be quite acceptable to you both."

So Control Freak explained to them about Hannibal Bean, and what he could offer them if they agreed to join with him.

"Sounds okay" Temblor said, "if this bean guy can do what you say, I'm in."

"Yeah, why not" Gearhead said, "I'm in too."

"Great, then let's blow this place" Jack said, "Sands of…"

Before he could finish using the Wu, Control Freak grabbed it from his hand.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing man?" Jack asked.

"Hold on a second" Control Freak responded "why should we leave so soon? We're here now, we may as well take advantage of the situation presented to us."

"What situation?" Slipstream asked.

"The opportunity to destroy Batman!" Control Freak exclaimed maniacally.

"Are you still on that?" Ember asked "look, bean boy told us not to mess with him."

"Oh come on, I'm sure he'll understand" Control Freak said, "I mean, we'll be eliminating another source of good in the world."

"He does have a point," the Ottoman added.

"I dunno about you, but I'm game for a rematch with bat boy" Temblor said.

"See, one of the new guys wants in" Control Freak said, "and think about this. If we destroy Batman, we'll go down in history. We'll become notorious as the villains who defeated the Dark Knight!"

"Hmm…that would probably help me to be taken more seriously as a villain" Jack pondered "Okay, I'm in."

"Sounds like a plan, man, seriously" Ed replied.

"Okay, so you got a plan to take down Batman?" Ember asked.

"What plan?" Control Freak asked "our powers alone are enough to defeat the Caped Crusader. We use our little hostage" he gestured to the bound and gagged Yin in the corner "to lure him to us, and Wham! No more Batman."

"Sounds good man" Slipstream said.

"But wait, there's more" Control Freak said, "in order to make his defeat as humiliating as possible, we need to broadcast it all over Gotham, to show them that their hero is no more."

"I'm liking this plan more and more" Temblor said, rubbing his gauntled hands "when do we start?"

"First, we need access to Gotham's extensive new network" Control Freak said. He turned his gaze to the small TV in the hideout, "and I think I know exactly how to get it" he said, a diabolical grin spreading across his face.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap."

Vicki Vale and her crew started to pack up their gear. The reporter was eager to get home ASAP. With two dangerous criminals on the loose, not to mention the mystery villains that broke them out, it wasn't safe on the streets of Gotham. As the cameraman went to put his camera in the truck, it began to shake. The man shouted and instinctively dropped it.

"What the…?" was all he could manage.

Suddenly, Control Freak appeared from out of nowhere. "Citizens of Gotham, behold the Control Freak!" he shouted, before grabbing Vicky by the arm "where do you think you're going beautiful?"

"Let go of me!" Vicky shouted, trying to pound on him to get him to loosen his grip.

"Come now Miss Vale, you should be flattered" Control Freak said, "you'll get a chance to witness the greatest story in the history of Gotham City. The death of the Batman!"

And with a maniacal chuckle, he clicked on his remote. Vicky's scream lingered for only a moment, before both disappeared into thin air.

Elsewhere, down in the Batcave, Bruce had changed into his Batman threads and was doing some investigating.

"Any news on our mysterious villains?" Alfred asked.

"None" Batman replied "I don't get it. I've checked all the files I could access of the worlds most wanted criminals and I can't find any record of them anywhere. It's almost as if they don't exist."

"Perhaps you should try telling that to the Gotham PD" Alfred replied.

Batman said nothing, instead remembering the news of the chaos at the police station.

"Have you tried contacting detective Yin, or the commissioner?" Alfred asked.

Batman shook his head "Gordon wasn't there when the attack went down. And as for Yin, I haven't been able to get through. Since she wasn't listed as being among those found at the station, it's possible she was taken hostage by our guests."

"As insurance?" Alfred asked.

"Most likely" Batman said, "but I intend to find out for sure. And perhaps discover the purpose of our mysterious 'guests' visit."

Suddenly, the screen on the computer began to fade in and out, and was replaced with static.

"Did you forget to pay your electric bill sir?" Alfred asked.

"Someone's hacking the signal" Batman said, "and I think I know who."

Just then, the screen returned to normal; on it was the face of a fat, acne-ridden teenager.

"Greeting Batman" Control Freak said, "and yes, I know you're watching this, because I'm broadcasting on every station in Gotham. I am challenging you to fight me and my associates. And I would advise that you do, because if not, these two damsels won't make it to see the dawn."

He pulled away and clicked his remote, instantly bringing up live footage from the warehouse. Yin and Vicky were bound and gagged, and struggling for all they were worth.

"Come to the old radio factory if you want to save them. This is the Control Freak, signing off!"

And he cackled evilly as his image was replaced by a test pattern with his head on it.

"What are you going to do sir?" Alfred asked.

"I have no choice Alfred" Batman said, "I have to fight them."

"But how do you expect to withstand their incredible powers?" Alfred asked.

"Powerful or not, I'm betting there's a few things about the Batman they don't know" Batman replied.

Next time, its' a showdown as Batman & Batgirl square off against the Bean Brigade. Will they survive the battle? Find out in the awesome conclusion to the story.


	5. The Final Battle, pt 1

A half-hour later, the Batmobile pulled up to the old warehouse. Batman & Batgirl got out and surveyed the area.

"So, what's the plan?" Batgirl asked.

"We play it by ear" Batman replied, in his usual stoic fashion.

"That's your big plan?" Batgirl asked, "why don't we just run in there with a baseball bat? At least then we'd have maybe, half a chance."

Batman ignored her and approached the warehouse. Blasting his grappling hook towards the roof, he allowed himself to be pulled skyward. Once he was on the roof, he peered inside through some gaping holes. He could see Vicky & Yin, still tied and lying against some old crates. He counted about 7 villains, two of whom where female. If he took out some of the weaker ones first, then it would be slightly easier to concentrate on the tougher ones. And he still had the element of surprise…

"Freeze villains!" came a female voice he knew oh too well.

"She didn't." Batman said, looking down.

Sure enough, there was Batgirl, her small batarang at the ready.

"She did" he said, "so much for the element of surprise."

"You're Batgirl?" Control Freak asked "more like anorexic girl. Your limbs are so skinny the Herring could probably break them."

"Yeah…hey!" Herring said, suddenly realizing what he meant.

"So if you're here…where's Batman?' Control Freak asked "and Robin, for that matter?"

"Who's Robin?" Batgirl asked.

Control Freak didn't have time to answer, because Batman descended from the ceiling, knocking him down.

"Attack!" Control Freak yelled.

Both Motor Ed and the Herring tried to attack Batman. Ed swung with a wrench, but the Dark Knight avoided it.

"I'm gonna take you down Bats, seriously!"

On the next swing, Batman caught the wrench, whipped it out of Ed's hands and took him down with a punch to the face.

"Eat bullets!" Herring shouted, firing his machine gun eyes.

Batman flipped to avoid the bullets, then tossed a pellet at the Herring.

"Oh crud" was all the fishy fiend could manage before the pellet exploded, cascading him in smoke. With Herring distracted, Batman punched him out.

Meanwhile Batgirl was squaring off against Jack. "And what exactly are you supposed to do?" she asked.

Jack grinned wickedly "Jack Bots, attack!" he ordered.

Suddenly, a swarm of Jack Bots appeared from nowhere and headed straight for the tiny crimefighter.

"Oh…you use robots" Batgirl replied, before she prepared to engage the mechanical minions.

Thanks to her gymnastics skills, Batgirl was able to leap atop the lead robot. When one of the others tried to saw her, he cut through his partner instead, destroying them both.

"I guess you work with stupid robots," Batgirl added.

Jack fumed and gestured to his remaining mechanical minions.

"Get her!"

The Jack Bots zoomed towards Batgirl, but this time she was ready. Her Batarang destroyed one, and she was able to flip unto another, then turned it to use its' chest based machine gun on the others. That done, she regained her Batarang and promptly destroyed the final one.

She turned to Jack, "anymore little surprises?" she asked.

Jack, of course, ran away screaming like a little girl, with her in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Batgirl was hit by something and blown back.

"Ugh…what happened?" she asked, trying to regain her senses and locate what hit her.

All she had to do was look up; there was Ember, a smirk on her face and her guitar in her hands.

"Who are you?" the still dazed Batgirl asked.

"Your worst nightmare" Ember replied.

In another part of the warehouse, Batman faced off against the newly recovered Control Freak, quickly knocking him out with a punch to the gut. He had no idea that Slipstream and Temblor were watching everything from the sidelines.

"You up for giving bat boy a taste of a natural disaster?" Slipstream asked.

"Try and stop me" Temblor said, twisting the dials on his gauntlets.

"Hey bat, heads up!" Slipstream shouted.

Batman turned around long enough to find himself trapped in a powerful blast of wind. It was hard for him to get his footing, and proved to be even harder when Temblor created a mini-quake. With the ground shaking, Batman was carried by Slipstream's tornado and smashed into the near wall.

"Time to finish the bat" Temblor said, walking over towards the sprawled Batman, as Slipstream kept up the wind pressure.

From their location against an old crate, Yin and Vale watched all the goings on. Yin knew the Batman needed help and would have loved to help him, were she not tied up. But unknown to her captors, she had been working on loosening the ropes on Vicky's hands. If she could free the reporter's hands, she might be able to help her get free of the handcuffs.

_Its' a long shot, but I've got to try_ Yin thought, as she felt the last knot loosen.

Uh-oh, looks like Bats and his skinny sidekick are in big trouble. Will they survive? Find out in part two of this conclusion!


	6. The Final Battle, pt 2

Back at the fight with Batman, Temblor readied his gauntlets to deliver the final blow to his caped enemy. Batman tried to stand up, but was helpless against the onslaught of wind from Slipstream.

"Say goodbye, Batboy!" Temblor said, lowering his gloves to the ground.

Suddenly, Vicky came out of nowhere and smashed a chair over Slipstream.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

Temblor turned to the reporter and his mood quickly soured. "You'll pay for interfering in this" he said, his gloves at the ready.

But he forgot about Batman, who kicked him in the side.

"Thanks for the help" Batman said, before jumping back in the fray to battle Temblor.

Vicky's elation was short lived, as the Ottoman jumped atop her.

"Hurt an innocent chair will you?" she asked, throttling the redheaded reporter.

As Vicky struggled to regain her breath, Yin came from nowhere and kicked the Ottoman off her.

"Hands off lady" Yin replied.

The Ottoman growled "you'll pay for that, detective!" she shouted, rushing forward to fight her.

Though her hands were still manacled behind her, Yin prepared to fight as well as she could.

In the other part of the warehouse, Batman dodged Temblor's punches then jabbed his Batarang in his gauntlets to short them out. A quick punch was all it took to knock him down. Batman heard Gearhead coming up from behind him and flipped him over onto his teammate. By then, Motor Ed and Control Freak had both recovered and Batman had to fight them both off. He was doing pretty well, until he noticed Batgirl fly across the warehouse. That distracted him long enough for him to be blasted as well, knocking him to the floor. Above him, Ember smirked as she watched the carnage she had wreaked.

"That Batman isn't so tough" she said, "and now, it's time to finish him."

"Hold on!" Control Freak shouted, "I was the one who came up with this whole idea. I should have the pleasure of finishing him."

"You, no way dude!" Ed said, "if anyone's gonna kill bat dude, it's gonna be me, seriously."

"Hey, I hate Batman more than you" Gearhead said, "so I get to kill him."

"You wish" Temblor said, "I want the Batman, and I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way."

"Um, excuse me, morons" Ember said, "but in case you all forgot, I'm the one who pulled your butts out of the fire. And since I've already got my guitar aimed at bat boy, I'm taking him out."

"No fair!" Jack whined, "I wanted him!"

The villains continued to quarrel amongst themselves, and the Ottoman couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Quit fighting you fools!" she shouted, "if one of you doesn't destroy Batman, he'll have time to retaliate."

Unfortunately for the Ottoman, that distraction allowed Yin to make a move. Crouching down and using her bound arms for leverage, Yin pushed forward with both legs, catching the Ottoman in the back and shoving her into her cronies.

"Hang on Ottoman, I've got yer back" Herring shouted, having just fully recovered.

However, Yin tripped him as he ran over, and the jelly coating from his suit caused him to glide over and crash into Jack. The Sands of Time flew from the jacket of the pale villain.

"The Wu!" Jack exclaimed "catch it or we can't get home!"

Instantly, the villains made a scramble for it, each eager to catch it before it hit the ground. They watched as the Sands fell down closer…closer…closer…and right into a black gloved hand.

"You dipsticks should be more careful with this thing," Ember said, triumphantly holding the Sands "if something had happened to this thing, we'd probably be stuck in this place."

Suddenly, a tiny silver bat shaped projectile knocked the Wu from Ember's hands, sending it crashing to the floor. Ember turned and saw Batgirl, who was smiling sheepishly.

"My bad" she replied.

"That's it bat brat, I'm going to send you on a one way ticket to the Ghost Zone!" Ember exclaimed, pointing her guitar at the tiny crimefighter.

Before she could strum the cords, a light began to emanate from the Sands of Time.

"What's it doing?" Jack asked.

"Something good, I hope" Control Freak added.

As the villains crowded in to get a better look, the light developed into a large whirlwind, that dragged each of the villains into its' powerful grip.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here, I knew it!" Jack shouted before he was sucked up.

"Time to blow this joint" Ember said, but before she could, the swirling vortex caught her hair. "Hey, what's going on hereeeee!" she exclaimed before she too was claimed by the whirlwind.

Then the whirlwind, and the Wu it came from, disappeared without a trace.

Batman & Batgirl stood dumbfounded at the sight they had just seen before them.

"Um, what just happened?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm not sure" Batman said, "and even if I did, I'm not sure I'd believe it."

With that, he went over to Yin and freed her cuffs with a lockpick.

"Thanks for the assist" Yin said, rubbing her sore wrists "any idea who those guys were or where they went?"

"None" Batman said, "but something tells me we won't be seeing them around Gotham any time soon."

Next Time:

Due to the malfunctioning Sands of Time, the Brigade ends up in the year 2773, with virtually no way to get home. Ember takes advantage and sets herself as a singing sensation in the future, only to be stopped by a very 'looney' group of heroes. But the gang also meets a new ally in the person of Weather Vane, a young girl with the power to control the weather. Can these evil villains find a way to repair the Sands and head back to their own time? Or is the future about to receive an influx of evil? Find out in the next story "Th-th-th-that's Evil Folks!"


End file.
